Robot
by Guest0000
Summary: I tought it was a normal day...or just as normal as it could be when you suddenly get turned into a giant robot(sorry suck at summaries)
1. What is happening to me!

**_SO here is the start of my story. Its T.F.P, with some Ocs added._**

**_(i own nothing exept my Ocs.)_**

_'wow!' Look! Alex!' I slowly whiped the dust of a old necklage. It was pretty easy designed, but still very cool. Alex casted a glance at it. 'but do you mom or your dad know about it?' He asked, rising an eyebrow. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.' Come on! You are so paranoid! I can have it on for just a second. Its not gonna explode or something!' I lifted it and began put it on. Alex was a good friend, but a bit paranoid somethimes. He walked further away, staring at a picture. 'WHAT?!' I nearly shooted from the other side. Alex turned around, looking at me. The neckleage was gone. Intstead, it was a mark on my shoulder it didnt hurt. 'Huh, weird' i tought, and stared at it. It was a robot face. I shrugged and pulled my jacket closer._

'Alice?...A-Are you okay?' Alex bent down next to me. I shivered, and pulled my blue jacket closer it was suddenly getting ice cold. 'Um...we can go shopping another day if you want...'Alex asked, pulling his iPhone from his pocket.

'I-Im fine, i just need some air...' I answeared, suddenly dizzy, as i was gonna explode when i slowly opened the door. A cold wind brushed past my face. I glanced back to Alex. He was standing there, patient.

Suddenly something was terribly wrong. I felt like i was...growing?! I began to run, i didnt want Alex to se me if something happened. my vision faded away to black, then bright blue. I gasped, and clutched my stomach. But this time it felt metallic?! Somthing was just not right. I groaned, and chlutched my head. ' Alice?! WHERE ARE YOU?!' I could hear Alex calling my name, but it sounded so far away.

Suddenly the pain stopped.


	2. Some other 'bots'

**_So here is the second chapter. Its gonna be some OCs. Watch out for grammar/spell mistakes. And im not so good at finding" new names, so its just gonna be some random names._**

_(time skip: five minutes.)_

My eyes slowly drifted open. I remembered that i ran into the forest, and heard Alex yell. I groaned as i tried to get up. My left arm was hurting, and a i could swear that i heard a pop when i moved it. I shook my head and tried to think clearly, when i realised that i was a lot taller than a normal human, and my body was made of metal.

'okay...**DONT freak out!'** I mentally yelled at myself. I cold still hear Alex coming closer. 'i need to get out of here!' I winched slightly, when i started to walk. The only thing i tought about was that no one must find it out.

I was suddenly cut of by a noise. As i came closer, i realised what it was. Voices. But they sounded a bit...metallic, like a robot. I stopped and listened. 'I dont understand it! The signal was here' a deep voice growled. My heart jumped. i didnt know if they was friendly or not.

'will you just cool down for a bit?!' another complained, his voice sounded a bit lighter. 'Hey you two! I just caught the signal again...' The third voice, a female, trailed off.'i think somebot is watching us.' I shuddered, and took a few steps back. Suddenly something stopped me. I stared up at the robot that was aiming a pistol at me.

'dont move!' He hissed. I froze, staring at him. He was black. And a bit purple, his optics was laser blue. 'I...i...um...' My voice sounded normal, just a bit metallic. 'Hey, NightShade? Who is that?' One of the robot came closer. He was yellow, and silver. 'The black robot stepped back, narrowing his optics at me.

'Hi, who are you?' The silver-yellow robot asked. His voice was smooth, and he souned friendly. 'Hold on! She may be a decepticon!' The female-robot exclaimed suspiciously.'Calm down, SilverLight! She does not look like one.' The yellow bot sighed.

the female just rolled her optics and walked away. Suddenly i felt a itching in my arm, i groaned and fell to my knees. 'Hey, you alright?' The yellow bot asked, and carefully bent down next to me. 'Uh...' I blushed, or at least thought i did.

'Let me have a look at that arm. A blue bot bent down, touching it. I flinched as his hand touched it. 'Its not gonna hurt so much'. He tried to calm me down as he began working.

...

Alix sighed, and sat down. He had been searching for awhile, but still not any signs of her. 'Hey Alex?' A voice asked. Alex lifted his head. It was Martin, holdning something.'what?' He finally answeared and sighed again. Martin held up a necklage, almost exactly like that Alice had before it just dissapeared. The only difference was that this was not cube shaped, more like a shard.

'Alice had a necklage like that before she dissapeared.' He exclaimed. 'Weird.' He lifted his hands over his head, and putted it on. He didnt feel strang at all. Martin looked at him worriedly, as if he was gonna faint at the movement. 'Are you Sture you are okay?' Martin asked. He was also a way to worried.

'yeah. But i got to go now, meet me in the forrest tomorrow. If its alright.' Martin nodded And ran away 'bye!' he yelled, when he dissapeared. _Okay, and what now?!_ He mentally growled at himself, trying to see in the dark. The necklage gave out a small blue glow.

He narrowed his eyes at one point trying to focus. Maybe it was his eyes, or just somethink he tought. Suddenly something moved. A shadow of something big brushed past him. it was shimmering, almost invisible. The other second he just fainted.

...

I sat down quietly, after getting my arm patched up. It stil hurted a bit, but i almost didnt notice it. 'So...who made you?' I asked, looking at their symbol. A robot face. 'we are not made.' The blue bot answeared, staring blankly at the sky.

'youre aliens? '

'yeah, you can say that.' He answeared, and actually looked sad.

'im...im sorry, i didnt mean to...' My voice trailed of.

'its alright. Its just that...'

'what?'

'Can we please dont talk about it?' He muttered glancing down at his pedes.

'er...are you feeling better?' The yellow bot asked. 'Yeah, fine.' I smiled back.

'Im LightStriker.' he smiled for a movement.

I glanced at the blue bot. 'what is his name?'

'he is AirBlast.'

'but...how do i get normal?' I was suddenly worriedlt about my family. He looked at me confused.' So you were not kidding about that?'

'No, something, a necklage, i think changed me into this.' I shuddered when i remembered the feeling.

The blue robot, AirBlast walked up to us. I glanced down, feeling a bit embrassed.

'And what did you say changed you into a bot?' He spoke calmly, but i senest a bit of worry in his voice. I breathed deep and began explaining.

**Phew. I wrote it while watching a movie, so i had to rewrite i. A few times, but i hope you liked it. And again sorry if there was some wrong words.**


	3. (Alex)

**and here is the third chapter. And i actually added Mirage into the story.**

**And im TRYING to make more action, but it is difficult since this chapter and some other is based on TF Prime episodes, with my OCs added in. (and i really wish there was a rating to each chapter.) and it has been a while since i saw TFP so im doing my best, and i REALLY hope this chapter is better. And im not really sure how they fight.**

Alex eyes slowly fluttered open. He was lying on a metal bench. He must have fainted. 'youre awake.' A voice stated, as Alex slowly turned his head around. A red mech stood in front of him, and he made himself transparent from time to time. It was a bit enoying.

'you may wonder why we have brought you here.' A white and orange mech took a step forward. _Is this mech gonna kill me?..._he was cut of by another thought. _Mech?!_ Why did his brain use that word instead of robot?!

He looked down at himself, slightly panicking. He was a robot, and his body was sky blue. His hands was blue, and his voice was darker, and a bit smoother than before. 'What?...' He began, but it felt lik his head was gonna explode.

' Im afraid that you need to get used to it.'A dark but friendly voice explained. The mech that had spoken was red and blue, and his helmet, or head, Alex wasnt exactly sure, was blue. And his faceplate was silver. His optics were blue.

'what...?' Was all Alex could say, before it felt like his head was spinning. ' You turned into a...youre a ...'The orange and white tried. '...' Alex couldnt tell.

'W-who are you?' He asked, staring at the red and blue mech. The red/blue mech stepped forward. 'Im Optimus Prime' he turned and gestured towards the white and red. 'This is Ratchet, our medic'

'and i am Mirage.'The red mech spoke. He had an Italian accent. Alex was about to answear, when a loud crash was heard. 'ow!ow!ow!' A large green mech groaned, and clutched his head. Alex noticed that he also held a broken pipe-like thing in his hand.

A yellow mech showed up later. He didnt say a word, but he looked friendly. 'And this is Bumblebee, our scout.' Optimus explained.

'BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!' Ratchet growled, snatching the tool from him. 'Hi' a girl suddenly called. Her eyes widened a bit when he saw him.'who is he? is he an autobot? Where do you come from? Is your friends there too?' she asked with a curios glow on her face.

'i-dont-know-what-youre-talking-about-and-im-from-England-and-my-friends-are-there-too.' Alex replied, even faster. 'Cool!' Miko smiled. Alex shrugged. He used to talk fast when he was curios, or nervous. His parents usually told him to speak slower.

'Um...Miko, maybe we should go out. Ratchet doesnt like disturbing.' The green mech known as bulkhead almost shoved Miko out.

'Hey, wasnt you working on something? is it done?' Miko asked, ignoring bulkhead.

'It would have gone faster if bulkhead NOT had destroyed the blow torch.' Ratchet huffed.

'so...who is he?' Miko asked staring at Alex.

'uh...im Alex'

'cool!' She smiled. 'er...maybe Bulkhead can show you around.'

Alex nodded and slid of the bench. He stretched, and stiffened. 'Whoa! I never realised how tall i was!' He shuddered. _But where is Alice?_ He stopped. 'What Is it?' Optimus suddenly asked, ripping him out of his thoughts. 'I-I... My friend Alice went lost, and i have to get normal...What about my family, and i dont know where she is...' He swallowed.

'I havent figurer it out yet, but im doing my best' Ratchet replied, legning over a workbench. Alex nodded, his vision began to get blurry. He shook his head, rubbing his optics. '...' Alex,coulnt reply, when something showed up on one of the screens. It was moving.

'Optimus! The decepticons is close to the museum. ' Ratchet yelled, ran across the rom. 'They are planning to use it!'

'Use what?!' Alex asked. None of them answeared. 'its a thing that if used sucks all the energon from the bot its used on. Optimus finally answeared.**(i dont know what it was called)** ' they stealed it from the museum, or from us...' Miko continued. 'What, did you steal it from the museum?!' Alex nearly yelled. 'it was powerfull, and the decepticonas had spotted it already.' Optimus defended, but Alex could hear that he disliked it. 'We have to stop them!'

Ratchet pulled a lever, and a green/white/purple portal appeared. Bulkhead ran innside, as Alex watched, gaping. Optimus and the yellow mech, Bumblebee stepped innside. 'Watch out!' Someone, maybe Ratchet shouted, before something hit him in the head and sent him stumbling trought the portal.

(...)

Alex stumbled out of the portal, not sure where he was. A large building towered up, a few meters from where he was. He gulped when the portal faded away, and dissapeared. A small metallic noise caught his ears. He sneaked past the large wall trying to hide.

'you know thats not gonna work?' Mirage or rather a red ferrari **(im not sure)** car drove past him and parked. 'How do you...?' Alex was cut off by the sound of another car. 'you better hide!' Mirage warned, driving an inch forward.

Alex turned his head slightly to the side. Another red car drove past the enterance, and parked right next a red and blue truck. He cursed to himself, helding his breath trying to remain as silent as possible. He was easy to spot, with his glowing blue optics, and sky blue body.

The red car whistled. Alex tilted his head a bit more to the side. Optimus remained silent. Suddenly another blue car, almost the same size as Bulkhead drove in and transformed into a robot.

Optimus drove backwards, and transformed, forming his hands into fists. The red robot smirked, and held up a copper-bronze coloured ball, almost wawing it. 'Dont you dare to use it!' Optimus spoke. His voice was calm.

The blue robot walked forward, his hand morphing into a gun. He aimed it toward Optimus. Alex picked up a stone, quickly tossing it towarsd the blue robot. the robot turned around and growled. He had a bulk where the stone hit him, and Alex nearly tripped, and fell on his face when the bot suddenly lunged at him, pinnene him against the ground.

'HEY!' The suddenly yell made Alex jump, and the bot turn his head in time to see a blurr of red and silver. Alex gaped. Mirage lifted a hand, and hit the bot right in the face with a rather bored expression. 'You're dead!' The bot sneered, and lifted his gun, pointing it toward Mirage.

'Oh no you dont!' Alex shouted, struggling to get on his feets. Mirage turned around and dodged a punch from a serious pissed-off robot. Alex stod up, and nearly got his face sliced in half.

'you okay there?' Bulkhead asked. He stiffened when he saw Alex.' How did you get here? I didnt see you go across the ground-bridge.'

'Oh, look who we have here! I thought you were dead.' the red bot grinned evily. 'Guess im just gonna have to kill you again then.' He stepped forward, and pointed at Alex with that enegon-sucking-thing **(and again, im not sure)**.

Suddenly Alex began to feel a bit dizzy. The bot smirked . Alex gasped, and realised that his energon, or whatever that held him alive, slowly was sucked out.

'Hmmm... This is gonna take a while.' The bot sneered. Alex felt on his knees, gasping. His eyes scanned the bot in front of him. If i only could shoot at his arm! Alex thought to himself, and lifted a shaking hand. He could hear Optimus yell something, and then a groan.

Almost...'give up!' The bot laughed, when Alex looked up. Optimus was lying a few meters behind with electrical sparks flying out of his body. Bumblebee and a blue femme he never had seen before was tangled up pretty good, struggling to loosen themself.

he closed his eyes, resisting the urge to trow up, and shooted. The world spun around, and he fell to the floor. He could hear the bor shout something, and Optimus giving orders, but it all seende so far away. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead hovered over him.

'hi...' Was all he managed before his world went comepletely dark.


End file.
